


Forget me not...

by apocatits



Series: Random Frostiron one-shots :* [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack fic maybe? Unno, Dom!Loki, Dom/sub, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, Sub!Tony, i am no good at this, rough sex?, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocatits/pseuds/apocatits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has arrived back to Tony, but Tony forgot. Uh oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget me not...

Little knew of Loki and Tony's special relationship. Though, do not get it wrong, practically all of the nine realms knew about them being together. Three years to this day, to be exact, and Loki had something special in store for his beloved. 

What Loki planned on doing to Tony was going to be a test for their relationship. Loki really wanted to see how far he could push Tony until the mortal had to mouth the word Allfather. It wasn't that Loki wanted Tony to feel like he had to use the safe word, as a Dom it was Loki's job to make sure it never came to that, but it mildly intrigued him... 

"Anthony," He purred, walking into the master bedroom. He had just arrived from a meeting in Asgard, he was tense and required the attention of his love. 

Odin had been bound and determined to have Loki and Tony move to Asgard. He wanted them there to help corral Thor into being a king and not running around chasing a mortal woman who had no intentions on becoming a queen.

The elder god had tried everything from offering free access to Idunn's Apples, to offering them their own manor. Loki had been very close to agreeing —against Tony's wishes— at the thought of Tony having access to immortality, before Frigga assured him that Tony was free to eat an apple at anytime.

The joys of having a charming pet, Loki thought to himself with a broad smirk. 

"My darling Altar boy," he crooned as he began stripping himself of his royal armour. "Come worship your god."

Loki was standing in the middle of the bedroom in nothing but his soft black leather trousers. It had been at least fifteen minutes since he had arrived in the tower, Tony should have been on his knees with his head against Loki's thigh by now. 

Something is not right, Loki thought. 

"JARVIS,"

"Sir,"

"Where is Anthony?" 

"The lab, sir."

"I told him to be ready for me..." Loki growled, more at nothing than anyone in particular. "What is Anthony doing?"

"Working on the Mark LVII, sir."

"I am being ignored for a metal suit!" He practically shrieked. "Oh, someone is going to be punished tonight... and I wanted to be gentle... Well, I suppose there has been a change in plans." And with that Loki teleported to the lab. 

Upon arriving in the lab, his ears were instantly assaulted by loud obscene music. He stood there in the shadows quietly as he watched the genius work, it was always an enchanting experience to watch. The way the mortal's brow would furrow as he went through blueprints, or how he would push out his tongue as he pieced a suit together. 

Loki loved to watch Tony work. 

Loki pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against as the music changed to something more calm, Bed of Roses if he was correct. Loki had brutally fucked and made love to Tony many a time while listening to this very song. Ah, memories. 

Sitting here wasted and wounded at this old piano... Trying hard to capture the moment this morning, I don't know...

With carefully placed steps Loki slid himself up behind the unsuspecting man. "Ignoring me for your toys, Anthony... Tsktsk. That requires a punishment." 

Tony dropped whatever piece of the Mark LVII he was working on and turned slowly to face him. "Hey, babe..." The inventor said tentatively, laying a grease stained hand on Loki's cheek. "I was just on my way u—" 

"Oh? Were you?" He sneered, leaning closer.

"Uh... Yes?"

Loki frowned. "Do not lie to me, Anthony." 

"Okay, fine... Maybe I forgot, a little bit, that you were coming home today." Tony didn't expect that slap that he received for that admission.

"You. Forgot?" Loki growled, pressing his body closer to Tony's. "Turn." 

"Loki, I—"

Quick as a viper, Loki grabbed the genius by his hair, pulling him close to his face. "I said," He murmured lowly. "Turn."

Tony stared at him with a silent plead in his brown eyes. Loki knew that he had a tendency to be a little too hard on the mortal, but the genius needed to be corrected as much as Loki needed to correct. 

Six, he thought. 

Six hard unrelenting slaps should be enough to ensue who was in command. Though, Loki knew that six, sixty or six hundred slaps would never be enough to correct Anthony. 

"Pants." He commanded briskly, letting go of the man's hair. The frown he had on his lips deepened when Tony didn't move to shuck down his pants. So he wants more? 

Loki leaned forward, his lips barely a hairs width from the mortals ear. "I will not tell you again, pet." 

"Y-yes, my king," 

"Good." 

Tony made haste with his pants, and presented himself like the good whore he was. He bent over the workbench, pointed his ass proudly to the sky and laid his head down on his crossed arms. Loki always enjoyed this view above them all. 

Did he enjoy the view of Anthony sleeping peacefully? Yes.

Did he enjoy watching the mortal work? Of course. 

But he would kill to watch the billionaire splayed out beneath him, greasy and oil slicked from working hard in his workshop. 

"All mine," Loki took a deep intake of breath, enjoying the aroma that was Tony Stark. He smelt of freshly baked apple pie sitting in the heat of a summers day with an undertone of a gas station. 

"All yours, sir." Tony replied automatically, but Loki knew the mortal was his. Entirely.

The first slap was naught but a test of Tony's tolerance. Loki had been gone for a few weeks now, meaning that the Iron Man had went without proper handling, and he didn't want to shock Tony back into rhythm with too much force. 

The second slap was a tad harsher and caused the man beneath him to squirm, but make no noise. 

When Loki found himself at the sixth slap, and final slap, he decided to add a finger to the mix. He brought his hand up high, fingers stretched wide, and slammed it down on to the reddened ass cheek; while he took his other hand and pushed a spit-slicked middle finger into the tight hole. 

Tony made a groan of protest at the harsh slap, only for the groan to morph into one of the most harmonic noises Loki had ever had the pleasure of hearing. 

"You want more, don't you, slut? My property. All mine. You begged for me while I was away, didn't you?" Loki added a second finger, this one not slicked with spit. He wanted it to hurt, for Tony to feel it for days; just like he knew how the mortal preferred it. "You cried out for your god. Your king. Your ruler."

 

"P-please," Tony whined, pushing his hips back against Loki's hand. 

Loki appreciated the mortals eagerness, but gave him a quick slap on the thigh anyway. "Please what?"

"P-please, my king..."

"Hmm, yes, your king." Loki pushed a third finger in, also dry. He wanted to test the waters, to see how many dry fingers he could fit into Tony before the man's entrance become irritated. "How does it feel, boy? Good? Does my darling little slut want more?" 

"Yes— ah! Yes, my king... Please give me more," 

"If my pet so wants it," Loki smirked, pulling his fingers out of the stretched and newly finger-abused hole. Tony always had a way of getting what he wanted, even when Loki was 3,4 and once 5 fingers deep in him. 

Many times had Tony pranced around the tower, whining about wanting this or people yelling at him for that. Every time Tony was upset, or wanted something, all he had to do was curl up on Loki and pout. Tony would always walk away with a smirk, because he knew he was getting what he wanted. 

Loki murmured a summoning spell under his breath, bringing forth a special lube, his own creation. He created just for Stark, so that the man could handle more at once  
—Loki still wanted to try double penetration. Three years and he still hadn't found the courage to put his love through that.

Loki lined his semi-lubed length up with his mortal's hole. "Beg, my pet," he whispered across the heated flesh of Anthony's back. "beg for my cock." 

"Please, my king, please fuck your pet. Please. Use me." 

Loki moaned at that. He loved it when Anthony would plead for him, he loved it so. "Yes, I believe I will." 

"Please. Please, my kin—Ah! Nnnng!" Anthony's cries to be filled were cut short when Loki suddenly rammed his full length inside. 

It started off slow and hard. Loki trying to carry it out for as long as he possibly could. He had went a month, a month! Without the tightness of the man's ass around his member. Far too long. 

The moans and whines escaping the inventor's mouth began to excite Loki, and he soon found himself slamming inside of the man faster and harder than he had ever before. 

"Loki... AH! Loki, please! Ow! Fuck! Lok—" suddenly Stark screeched at a deafening pitch. 

At first Loki thought he broke something, the mortal's spine perhaps. That was before, of course, he noticed the long strips of cum dripping on to the floor from Anthony's slowly softening cock. 

The genius shifted and wiggled against the sticky surface of the bench. "...Loki" he heard the man murmur.

"Yes?" 

"I missed you," 

"I know," he sighed, starting to thrust in and out of the man's tight hole. "I am here." 

Stark crumpled against the metal bench, completely sated. "Please..." 

"Brace yourself." Anthony slowly brought his hands around to grip the edge of the table. "I am not going to be easy. This is for my release, and my release alone."

"Yes, my king." 

Loki pulled his cock out and watched with a sick fascination as the tight ring of muscles started to spasm around the newly found free space. 

"Very nice," he praised. 

He once again grabbed the lube, squirting an obscene amount over his cock. Tossing the bottle over his shoulder, he gripped Stark's hips once more and pushed himself all the way in with one harsh thrust. 

"Hnnng..." Anthony moaned. Loki knew the man was over sensitive, but he also knew Anthony wouldn't voice his complaint because he was there for Loki's release and nothing else. 

The lab was filled with Loki's soft panting and Tony's loud whines. He was close, so close, to releasing inside of the mortal, all he needed was a bit more...

"Do that again..." Loki growled against Tony's ear when the mortal tightened around him and whimpered. 

Granting Loki's wishes the inventor did just that, and Loki found himself pounding into Tony at a breathtaking pace as he fought to catch his orgasm. 

"Loooooki...." Tony whimpered as Loki released himself inside of the mortal's ass.

"Anthony," Loki panted once his orgasm ceased —The month of him being away from Tony having resulted in him coming longer than he had in years. He looked down at Tony's entrance as he pulled himself out, causing them both to moan softly, Tony at the lost of Loki's cock filling him and Loki at the sight of his seed leaking from Tony. 

"I am not finished with you," he said while tucking himself back in his leather trousers. "You are still in need of a punishment." 

"Loki, come on..." Tony whined breathlessly, still laying over the workbench. 

"Silence, I have spoken." 

Tony turned to say something to Loki, but Loki was already gone.


End file.
